heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamorra
Public Information Gamorra is one of those places who's name, besides the obvious biblical references, it conjures up images of neon light, back alley clinics, and anything goes bars and clubs. Those images are correct. The island stuck between the territorial waters of China, Japan, North and South Korea, lives in a sort of political limbo, navigated ably by it's ruler Kaizen Gamorra, and under his rule anything goes except for attacks on his governance, and money can buy you pleasures and even super-powers, but you'd best have that money, or you won't like the consequences. Gamorra is also infamous for having sponsored multiple terrorist attacks over the years, and for supplying "enhanced" mercenaries to anyone who can afford their exorbitant prices. Indeed, Gamorra's "SPMCs" (Super-Powered Military Contractors) tend to be regularly involved in atrocities and other dirty dealings all around the world. Gamorra is most known, however, as one of the few places on Earth where superhumans can reliably and regularly be created...even if the cost is always higher than the recipient believes. Villains and Teams Kaizen Gamorra Queen Bee Science Squad Citizens of Note Locations of Note Media News media in Gamorra is entirely state-controlled, however citizens have access to a vast array of entertainment. Gamorra's information control is sophisticated enough that it can block specific programs and even segments of programs from airing within the nation, as well as doing the same with internet webpages and the like. Basically, most of the easily-consumed entertainment remains available while "hard news" painting Gamorra in a negative light is strictly blocked. Gamorra is somewhat infamous for it's stage productions, which seem to combine elements of Kabuki, Chinese Opera, and Grand Guignol-style theater. Occasionally it does send troupes of these performers on international tours, to very mixed reviews. Body Modification is extremely in-vogue on Gamorra. Those that cannot afford metahuman enhancement (which is pretty much the entire population) still tend to partake of tattooing, piercings, and ritual scarification to varying degrees. For the rest of the world, Gamorra is generally (rightfully) portrayed as a den of sin and one of the most dangerous places in the world. That does absolutely nothing to stop its' thriving tourism industry, as it truly is an "anything goes" destination, where every vice can be catered to...for the right price. Not surprisingly, every year a disproportionately high number of the "adventurous" tourists that come to Gamorra never make it home, either being swept up into the rampant human trafficking that occurs there, or victims of an enhancement experiment gone wrong...but even that doesn't stop people from coming. Sports Teams None of Gamorra's organized sports teams are in the kinds of sports the rest of the world tends to enjoy (or even consider legal). Blood sports are commonplace and only barely "underground" at all, to include superhuman-level "fight clubs." A few non-enhanced Gamorran fighters have enjoyed success on the international scene as Mixed Martial Arts fighters. Gamorra is presently banned from participation in the Olympic Games after their Gymnastic teams (male and female) swept every single event at the 2008 Summer Olympics only to be revealed as having undergone genetic manipulation for superior strength and agility. Many in the intelligence community believe that the Gamorrans intended to be caught, as it provided an excellent demonstration and advertisement for the kinds of enhancements that can be purchased in Gamorra's black markets.